


Bond

by Shorknado



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Babysitting, First Kiss, First Meetings, Implied david king, M/M, Nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorknado/pseuds/Shorknado
Summary: What looked to be an easy night of babysitting is turning out to be the Worst night of Dwight's life. Lets hope he can turn this bad first impression into a boyfriend.





	Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NiightCrayon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiightCrayon/gifts).



> Written for my lovely and amazing gf and local jake park whomst i love souch

Quentin had a problem on his hands. Well, more like two problems. Their names were Dwight and Jake. And the problem was the two wouldn't fucking meet up and date already. 

His phone buzzes softly and he looks down to see the reply from Dwight.

Pizza Man: your dad said theyd be out by 7 want me to come over them or when your tutor leaves?

Dwight had been his babysitter since he was 8 years old. The guy was like an older brother to him and he was absolutely clueless. When would he realize he was doing him a favor ny getting him a date?

Q: come over at 7 i told u hes staying the night too bcs u 2 are going to meet or i will burn this house down

Jake on the other hand has been his tutor for a year. His parents insisted he work on his grades so he asked a friend to get someone to come over and pretend to teach him science for an hour every day. Jake was a great guy and faked his way through lessons like a champ. More importantly Jake was single, in his twenties, and a perfect match for Dwight. 

Speaking of, another notification pops up on his phone.

Dirt Man: be there in 5. if you try and set me up with that old man again im never not teaching you algebra again.

Q: i would never. doors open.

Quentin notices that Dwight read his text and didn't bother to responde. He debates sending an eyes emoji but decides not to. Instead he pockets his phone and makes his way downstairs to the living room, flopping onto the couch. His plan was simple, trap the two in a room together and let them do the rest. Should be easy, they would hit it off and suddenly his tutor would be unavailable and his parents would finally stop pestering Dwight to babysit a near adult. Nothing could go wrong.

\---  
Dwight pulls into the Smiths driveway and grabs his backpack from the passenger seat along with the bag of chinese takeout that could feed far more than two. He was running a bit late, although he's not worried. Quentin is almost an adult, and he was pretty sure the only reason Hank asked him to stay over on his buisness trips was out of habbit. 

He knocks on the door before opening it, kicking his shoes off at the front, yelling towards the living room, "Quentin, pizzas here!"

"Liar!" Comes Quentin's response from the living room. 

Dwight grins and makes his way towards the room. He builds up speed before dramatically sliding along the hardwood floor on his socks into the room.

"Its pizza tim-" He stops in his slide when he realizes Quentin isn't alone on the couch. Perched next to him is a really cute guy. A guy that was currently looking at him like he was the biggest idiot on the planet. 

Dwight panics and awkwardly smiles at the man. He looked about Quentin's age, probably the tutor he mentioned a few times. No wonder he asked for extra take out the bastard was trying to set him up. 

"Hey Quent, who's you're friend?" He manages to sound casual and not like he was just acting like a huge dumbass. 

"Jake. Said he was gonna be here." Quentin respondes casually. Dwight detects the smallest hint of a smirk on the little shits face. 

He sets the containers of food on the table and smiles politely at Jake, might as well make a better second impression. 

"Hi Jake! I'm Dwight, I babysit Quentin."

Jake nods and avoids looking at him, a stern expression firmly on his face. He can't tell if the guy is shy or just doesn't like him. He sets the takeout food on the coffe table and retreats to the kitchen to find some forks. 

While digging through the drawers for forks he hears the soft murmor of conversation but can't make out the exact words. An anxious paranoia at them talking abiut him was creeping under his skin and he hurries out, noticing how Jake immediately stops talking once rounds the corner. 

"So uh, what do you wanna do tonight?" He asks Quentin as he sets the plate down. The teen shrugs and starts loading a plate with rice and noodles. 

"I dunno, whatever you two wanna do."

Dwight sits on Quentin's other side, subtly elbowing his ribs for making an easy night playing left 4 dead into an awkward matchmaking hell. Quentin flips him off. 

"...What do you guys...usually do?" Jake asks. He spoke very quietly, but had a deeper voice than Dwight expected. 

"Antics." Dwight responds, trying not to think about the misshaps that come with babysitting the same kid for nine years. 

"Uh movies I guess. We can play left 4 dead, I have three controllers." Quentin adds after Jake raises an eyebrow at the response. 

Dwight avoids meeting Jake's eyes and instead looks around the room as if its his first time over. Exactly nothing has changed. When his eyes drift back to the table he notices two unused plates on the table instead of one. He glances quickly at Jake to see just going to town on the box of lo mein and quickly looks away before the other can notice. 

Quentin sighs and gets to his feet, "You two talk." He orders before walking to the stairs, "I'll set up the Xboxs."

Dwight watches the only thing keeping him from breaking into Meeting New People Sweat retreat upstairs and wonders if Hank would be mad at him for ditching his kid. 

He looks down at his hands in his lap, tugging awkwardly at his shirt sleeve before glancing over to Jake. His eyes meet dark brown ones and he jerks his head back down, face turning hot and undoubtedly red. This was pathetic, he wasn't a shitty little high schooler anymore. He could talk to a human. He takes a breath and looks up, dead set on starting a conversation even if it kills him. 

"S-so uh you tutor Quentin right?"

Jake nods, now demolishing a takeout box of rice. 

"How long have you been doing that?" Dwight asks, clinging to the only common factor they had. Jake swallows and sets the empty box down, leaning against the couch. Dwight gets the feeling Jake doesn't like him at all. 

"About...a year or so. I don't actually tutor him. I just fake it to get his dad to leave him alone."

That was the most he had heard Jake speak so far and and wow he had a very nice voice. 

"Oh that's...actually not too surprising. Did you go to school with him?" Dwight continues, starting to feel a little more comfortable. 

"No, I dropped out."

Dwight immediately feels like an asshole, and he looks away with a small oh as if he didn't ask the worst thing possible. 

"It's no big deal. We had a mutual friend." Jake adds, he didn't sound mad so...that was nice. 

Dwight clears his throat and glances at the steps. No sign of an excuse to end awkward small talk. As long as he avoided talking about the weather he would be fine. 

"So uh, what do you do? Like uh, for work?" He asks, trying to bring the conversation out of the uncomfortable zone and into alright territory. 

Jake shrugs, "I don't work." 

Dwight isn't sure how to responde to that. He was getting nowhere with this conversation. Before he can excuse himself, Jake speaks. 

"Where do...you work?" 

"Oh uh, an office job. Not really interesting, and not what I majored in." Dwight laughs sadly at the joke and shrugs, "It's fine though. Pays the bills."

Jake frowns, tilting his head while unabashedly running his eyes up and down his body, "You graduated college?"

"Y-yeah. It was just a two year degree I dropped out because-" He stops and clears his throat. Spilling his shitty sad life story was not the best way to meet a new person. 

"How old are you?"

This was starting to feel like a interrogation. He wipes his palms on his pants, "Uhh twenty-eight?" 

Wait, wasn't Quentin trying to set them up?

"How old are you?" Dwight shoots back, suddenly worried that Quentin had been trying to se him up with another teenager. 

"Twenty two."

"Oh...you look younger."

"I'm asian."

Quentin finally descends the stairs with an annoyed look on his face. As if he had been listening in on them the entire time. He gestures for them to follow him up. Dwight tries not to physically run away from the terrible small talk and falls in step next to Quinten. Leaning down to whisper to him. 

"Hey uh no offense but I think I made a bad impression. Can I go?"

Quentin shakes his head, shooing Dwight into the guest room, "Not my fault you're socially inept. Start the game."

Dwight dutifully does as ordered and glances back to see Jake whispering to Quentin as well. This was awful. This was the worst. He wanted to go home. 

Jake takes a seat on the floor next to him and picks up the second controller, staring ahead at the screen. Dwight notices for the first time the Jake was wearing black leather gloves. 

"Quentin is playing in his room." Jake says without much emotion. 

Dwight frowns, this was Quentin's Xbox so he must have another one. Weird but probably an excuse to get them to talk. 

"Have you uh, played this before?" Dwight asks, connecting to whichever Xbox Quentin was playing on. 

"No. I don't play video games." 

"Oh..." Dwight starts the game and selects his character, "You uh, want me to...help? Like to give you pointers and...y'know explain it?"

"Sure." 

Dwight begins to rattle off a loose description of the game and what to do. Jake nods and hums in acknowledgment throught the spiel. The game finishes loading just as he gets to the special kinds of zombies. 

"I uh well you can learn as you go!"

"Yeah. Thanks for the explination." Jake replies, his voice seems livelier than before. He knows he's not a savant at reading people or emotions, but he feels like Jake is starting to warm up to him. 

They start the game, following Quentins avatar and the ai through the levels. Very early on Jake proves to be surpsingly decent at the game, making his way through the hordes without much difficulty. He looks down at his hands before pressing prompt buttons. Its very endearing. 

"What's this one's deal?" Jake asks, a hint of amusment in his voice and half smile on his face. Dwiggt finds himself unable to look away from the sight as his stomach turns in a funny feeling he does not want to acknowledge.

"Who alerted the goddamb witch!" Quentin yells from two rooms over as the music picks up. 

"Dwight did." Jake yells back immediately. Desperately maneuvering his character away from the mess. 

"No I didn't!! Jake did he's playing Francis I'm Louise!!" Dwight glares at Jake and gives him a playfull nudge, "I can't believe you!"

He watches Jake bite his lip and look over to him. Their eyes meet and Dwight forces himself not to look away instantly. 

"Your character is down." Jake finally says.

Dwight snaps his attetion to the screen to see that his character is indeed on the ground dying as a horde of zombies attack him. Jake and Quentin's characters are heading to the safe room with Bill 

"You're just gonna let me die!!" Dwight shrieks, making sure that Quentin can hear his displeasure. 

"I can go back and tea bag your body." Jake offers as if its a good idea.

Dwight rolls his eyes and sets his controller down as the soul crushing you are dead screen appears. He can't believe he let himself die like that! 

His eyes drift away from the screen towards Jake. The man was focusing intently on the game due to not being particularly good at it. He has very dark eyes, almost a black but in the light of the screen he can see the reddish hues perfectly. Especially when they turn to face him head on, and squint in distrust. 

Dwight feels as if his face is on fire and he smiles in what probably looks more like fear than anything else. Nothing worse than getting caught staring. 

"Y-you have really thick eyebrows!"

What the fuck. Why did he just _say_ that outloud. Jake reaches up with a gloved hand and touches his eyebrow, inscrutable look on his face. 

"Do I?"

"Well yes but its not bad! Th-they look really cute!"

"...Cute?"

Dwight nods and starts scooting away, heart pounding in his chest. He was loosing control of this situation really fast.

"Yeah! They uhm," Dwight jumps to his feet, "Are you thirsty? I'm thirsty I'm going to get a drink do you want one?" 

Jake is looking at him with a mostly blank face, brows furrowed slightly, "I'm good."

"Great!"

Dwight practically runs out of the room, and proceeds to slip on the hardwood floor and fall flat onto his face with a crash and flash of pain. He sits up and squints at the blurry form of his glasses sliding away from him before standing up, not wanting to crawl after them. H looks down to see the front of his shirt covered in blood. 

Quentin pokes his head out of his room, taking one look at Dwight before shaking gid head and closing the door. What a shit . 

"Are you ok? I heard a-" Jakes voice cuts off when Dwight turns to look at him. He squints hard at the green blur walking towards him and flinches at the sudden feeling warm leather on his chin. Jake tips his head up and Dwight struggles to make out his expression. 

When Jake leans in ever so slighly he feels a bit lightheaded. Suddenly wishing that he would miraculously develope 20/20 vision and be able to admire the blurry mass that was Jake's current face. 

"Does it still hurt? I don't think you broke it but..."

It takes him a moment to realize Jake is talking to him and he shakes his head, "No! No it doesn't hurt. Can you uh...get my glasses?"

Jake's blob nods, and pulls away. Meanwhile Dwight lifts the collar of his shirt and covers his nose. Trying to staunch the bleeding. Thank god the shirt was black. He sees what look like feet step infront of him and glances up, pulling the shirt away from his nose. Before he can hold his hands out to take the glasses Jake slides the pair onto his face, gingerly resting the plastic against his nose. 

Dwight blinks, now able to clearly see how close Jake was. They were almost the same height, Jake was only slightly taller and just a few inches away. Jake's hands still rested lightly on the edges of the frames and his face was a mask of concern. Jake leans ever so slighly closer, eyes focused on Dwight's bloody nose. 

"I think it stopped." 

"I'm sorry that was really dumb I usually don't, well no I slip all the time but I usually wear grippy socks with the-"

Jake places a finger over Dwight's lips, and he shuts up immediately. A light smile forming on the mans lips and wow he really was beautiful. 

"It's fine. No worries."

Jake looks at him and tilts his head slightly before pulling away. He crosses his arms and takes a step back, an apologetic look on his face. 

"I-I'm going go change!" Dwight walks past Jake, going much slower now and shuffles downstairs to his bag. His heart was still racing and his stomach felt like tv static. 

He strips his shirt off in the middle of the living room, shoving it in his bag after wiping the rest of the blood off his face and pulling out his dumb pizza sweater. Hopefully Jake wouldn't think it looked too dumb. He washes his face off at the kitchen sink and grabs a can of cherry faygo from the fridge. Holding it too his tender nose before climbing the steps. Jake was standing where he had left him, fiddling with his scarf absently. 

"Does it look better?"

Jake jumps slighly and turns, raising an eyebrow and him. 

"You're nose looks better. Your shirt..."

Dwight rolls his eyes, cracking the can open, "It was a gift ok. Don't judge me."

Jake shrugs and glances at Quentin's door, "He told me to tell you he snuck out."

Dwight sips his drink and sighs. Should've figured the kid would do that. Nit tje first time. 

"He say where?"

"Something about his boy- a friend's."

Dwight squints at Jake. Sidling over to him and looking at him suspiciously.

"A boy?"

Jake's eye twitches and he glances at the teens room before meeting Dwight's gaze. 

"Yeah."

He shakes his head, and takes a sad sip of his novelty pop, "Quentin went and got a boyfriend, huh?"

Jake's eyes widen in surprise, "He told me not to tell you..."

"I figured. He's been acting a bit different. Skipping class and not bothering me." Dwight smiles at Jake and pats his shoulder, "I'll act surprised when he tells me don't worry."

Jake's shoulders lower in relief and he sighs in relief. Dwight can't hold back a smile, this was turning out to be less of a disaster than he thought. 

"Guess we have the house too ourselves..." Jake mentions, glancing around awkwardly, "If you want me to leave I can its-"

"No, no!" Dwight raises his hands and steps forward a bit, "You can stay! This house gets creepy when its just me and I like your company!"

Dwight watches in amazement as Jake's cheeks grow visably red and he tugs his scarf up a bit, "Alright...I can stay."

He smiles and turns around, motioning for Jake to follow, "Here we can go watch a movie! I'm getting tired."

"...It's only ten?" Jake comments as he follows Dwight down the steps and back into the living room. Dwight takes the remote and turns on the t.v and flips it to their Netflix before passing the remote to make. Not mentioning Jake's comment. 

"I'll get some blankets, find something to watch."

Jake dutifully sits down on the couch and Dwight places his drink on the table before wondering to the hall closet. Picking out the softest blankets he can find. He returns to see Jake reading the preview of a horror movie. He takes the momemt to flip off the lights. 

Dwight drops the blankets and sits on the couch next to Jake, subtly closer than last time, and begins wolfing down the leftover chinese, "You wanna watch this one?"

"Might as well." Jake replies, pressing the button abd starting the movie, "Looks good."

Dwight raises as the title card flips on screen then explodes in bad effects, "Looks good." He repeats. 

Jake shrugs and takes a blanket, speading it over both their laps. Dwight swallows a mouthfull of rice, and nervously scoots over on the couch so their legs are touching. Jake remains still for a few moments before leaning in a bit. 

This is...nice. He sets the box down and settles in on the couch, pulling the blanket up a bit. 

The movie is ok, he finds himself drifting off during the second act. It was more of a psychological thrillar than a slasher, easy to fall asleep to. He wakes up a bit when Jake rests his head on his shoulder. The other man was really warm against Dwight's side. His breath was slow and steady, if not for the slight snort he made at a dumb joke Dwight would've assumed he had fallen asleep. That and Jake's warm gloved hand taking his and entwining their fingers. He felt his heat speed up, but the feelings in his stomach were starting to become familar and...not as bad. 

Jake shifts a bit, lifting his head. Dwight looks over and smiles. Before he can ask hik how the movies going Jake leans forward and presses their lips together. 

Justvas quickly the man pulls away and returns to the same position. Leaning heavilu on Dwight's shoulder as he stared dumbfounded at the empty space ahead.  
He smiles, and leans his head on Jake's. 

He could work with this. 

\--

Quentin opens the door slowly, glancing around before entering a shutting it. He was home early, only two in the morning on a weekend but someone had to get into a fight at the party. Whatever. 

He notices light in the libing room and tip toes his way over, peeking around the door frame. Passed out on the couch were Jake and Dwight. Jake was practically in Dwight's lap while the other was slumped against the couch arm. 

He pulls out his phone to send a text. 

Q: it worked. get back here asap. 

King: told you it would

**Author's Note:**

> Implied david king is my favorite tag


End file.
